6th Year Brings New People
by UnicornsShitRainbows
Summary: It's your typical love story; boy meets girl, boy and girl become best friends, boy and girl realize there feelings, some stupid girl comes between them, there's tons of drama, they make up, and live happily ever after, but that's AFTER the drama. Please read! This is my first story ever! Please be gentle
1. Chapter 1

**Hedo :} Be gentle. This is our first story. You can use constructive critisism. Dont tear us down. Please? Anywho!**

**Disclaimers: I dont own anything by J. (gosh i wish i did tho wouldnt that be awesome!)**

**Remember-please be gentle! There's no need to be a hater. Please tell me if im a horrible writer tho so i can tear this account down and pretend it never happened XD **

**-Sampster and Carlsbad-**

Chapter 1:

I sat quietly by myself in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. I couldn't sit still and kept fidgeting in my seat. I jumped when the compartment door clanged open revealing a boy with messy jet black hair and askew glasses over warm hazel eyes that sparkled with mischief. He was fairly tall and had a muscular build.

"Erm…Sorry I didn't know anyone was in here do you mind if me and my friends join you? All the other compartments are full" He explained, rubbing his neck.

"Of course." I replied, tilting my head towards the empty seats. He walked in motioning to three others.

One was tall, and had long ebony colored hair, that ghosted just above his chin, and mesmerizing grey eyes. He was very handsome, not to mention _seriously_ built, and held himself in a manner that screamed money. The third boy to walk into the compartment also caught my eyes. He was the tallest of all them and very gangly. He had mousy brown hair that fell carelessly into his field of vision partially hiding his honey colored eyes. The last to enter looked out of sorts. He was short and pudgy with a tuft of light brown hair and small beady blue eyes.

They all took a seat and the boy with the glasses and messy hair cleared his throat, "Well, my name is James Potter…"he stated and was quickly interrupted by the boy with mesmerizing grey eyes.

"And I, my fair maiden, am Sirius Black! Gryffindor Sex God." He said with a suggestive wink, I didn't bother suppressing my eye-roll.

"Remus Lupin." Came a quiet voice from my left. I met eyes with the tallest boy and tilted my head in recognition and then turned to face the boy with beady eyes.

His eyes darted away when I looked at him but he managed to squeak out a, "Peter Pettigrew!"

"We're all 6th years, what about you?" finished James

They all turned to me expectantly so I cleared my throat, "My name is Aris Amory. I'm a 6th year as well, transferring from Beauxbatons." Now I myself am very pretty, being part-veela, with long platinum blond hair that reached my waist, and porcelain colored skin. I was fairly tall at 5' 11" and had a slender, almost willowy, body. My unnaturally pale blue eyes, fringed with long dark lashes, resembled ice but always sparkling with warmth, or so people said. I flashed them all a smile showing my perfectly strait white teeth. We started up a conversation that began with houses and then progressed to Qudditch and it wasn't long before it was time to change into our robes.

I shooed them out of the compartment and changed quickly, before steeping into the corridor to call them back in when I ran into a girl with dark red hair and big green eyes that were regarding me apologetically.

"I'm so so so sorry!" the girl cried sticking out a hand to help me. I huffed and accepted the hand getting up and smoothing my hair down. I gave the girl a once over, she was about a head shorter than me, and curvy. Damn I would kill for a body like that. Her hair reached the end of her shoulder blades and her eyes were almond shaped.

"Its okay," I replied, "That was kinda my fault." She grinned. I did to.

I stuck out a hand, "Aris Amory."

The girl accepted the hand and with a firm shake said, "Lily Evans. Pleasure to meet you, but I need to go find my friends I'll see you later!"She started to run off and then turned, "Oh what house are you in? I don't believe I've seen you before." she said.

"We'll see tonight." I replied with a small smile.

Her eyes widened "You're a first year?! But you're so tall!"

"Haha no, I'm a transfer from Beauxbatons. I'm a 6th year." I explained

"Oh! Me to! I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor, that's my house. It's been nice but I really have to go now!" I watched her run off amused, she was very…bubbly.

Soon the train stopped and I had to take a deep breath before exiting. Since I was a 6th year I was to ride on the carriages with all the other years (not including 1st). I was disappointed because of this and I stared longingly at the boats. I sighed and then went off to find an available carriage. Since I had spent so long gawking I had missed all but the last and second to last carriage. I didn't want to get stuck with the heads so I went towards the second to last one. I pulled open the door and grinned when I saw the 4 occupants heads swivel towards me.

"Well looks like it's just you and me boys!" I said with a sly grin on my face. James, Sirius, Remus, and even Peter all grinned in return.

Me and the boys joked and laughed the whole way there and I got to know them better. They were all funny and so very different (except for Sirius and James who were so alike it was scary), yet they worked together perfectly. James was the unofficial leader of the group and was probably the mastermind behind all of the pranks they had told me about. He was smart, as were Sirius and Remus although it seemed Remus as the only one that really worked for it. Sirius, unofficial second-in-command, was the most handsome of the group. He was quite the charmer and was probably the reason they weren't in a year-round detention session. Remus was the logical one in the group. He kept the boys from doing a lot of incredibly dangerous things, like, say, dying Filch's hair neon green. Peter was creepy, but did have a purpose in the group, he was observant. It was weird how much he seemed to know. He helped in fixing the finer details in pranks and such as well as acting as a personal cheerleader for the group.

I had forgotten my nerves about Sorting Ceremony before we had arrived at the castle. Now that we were here, I was trembling. The boys clambered out and started running, only stopping when they realized I was still standing there.

"Hey c'mon you don't wanna be late!" called James.

"Ya get that fat arse of yours moving!" called Sirius.

"Hey! I do NOT have a fat arse!" I yelled before taking off after them. They all laughed and started running. I ran after them and soon enough we arrived at the front doors wheezing and laughing so hard we had tears rolling down our cheeks. After I caught my breath I stood up and punched Sirius in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his shoulder and scowling at me

"For checking out my arse. That's rude." I replied simply before sashaying away towards the other first years.

I grinned inwardly as Sirius and the others passed, Sirius kinda dazed and the other boys were red from holding in there laughter. My nerves returned ten-fold as me and the other first years walked into the Great Hall. I stared in wonder at the enchanted ceiling before focusing on Professor McGonagall up front. She was speaking but I wasn't really listening staring at the hat in wonder. It looked so ordinary and boring.

I jumped when the first name was called, "Adams, Darcy!" After a short deliberation I watched with rapt attentions as the hat split open and shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl released the breath she had been holding and headed towards the cheering table. This went on and I soon grew bored letting my eyes wander around. I saw Lily and 3 other girls talking quietly and laughing. I also saw James and Sirius, they were making fun of Peter while Remus shook his head shooting them looks.

My head snapped back around when I heard McGonagall stop calling names, "This year we will also have a transfer student from Beauxbatons. Aris will you please come up here." She motioned me forward. I strode forward confidently though I was quaking on the inside.

I sat down gracefully on the stool and felt the musty hat placed atop my head, _"Ahhh…Amory is a fairly distinguishable line is it not? Though sorting one will be a first for me. Hmm I can see loyalty and a sharp intellect. Admirable qualities, but you are much to..arrogant and proud for Hufflepuff and you are not one for a studious life lacking adventure hmm I think it must be…_GRYFFINDOR!" I breathed a small sigh of relief and stood with a large grin on my face. I walked over to the Gryffindor table where James and Sirius were hooting and clapping, and rolled my eyes.

"You guys are such idiots!" I said situating myself between them.

"We aim to please." They replied with identical mischievous grins.

I shushed them as Professor Dumbledore began to speak, "Welcome: to our first years and returning students as well as our newest transfer student!" I blushed a little at this, "We are all in for a fine year I'm sure! I would like to remind everyone that the Dark Forest is forbidden and students will be punished thoroughly for breaching its borders. Now I'm sure you're all hungry so please: tuck in!" A wave of his hands brought food to the table and I grinned, as did Sirius and James.

Before I could even grab a chicken leg they were wolfing down food like they had been starved for weeks, "Honestly boys, you are disgusting!" I cried. They only grinned and started making noise as they chewed and swallowed. I rolled my eyes and started eating as well.

After the feast was over I was found by Lily who cast a disdainful look at the boys around me, namely one James Potter.

"Aris, I figured me and the girls could show you to the dorm." She said turning her gaze to me.

"Lily-Flower! Do I not even get a simple 'Hello James!'?" James asked with mock hurt and wide eyes.

I watched Lily tense, "How many times must I tell you to not call me Lily-Flower!" she replied grinding her teeth together. Before the situation could get out of hand I quickly stood and said goodbye to the boys before grabbing an angry Lily by the arm and pulling her away. We were soon joined by three girls.

"Hey I'm Mary Macdonald." Said a girl with dark brown shoulder length hair, chocolate eyes, tan skin, and a curvy 5' 10" figure, she seemed nice enough.

Another girl, with short curly blond hair and dark blue eyes said, "I'm Marlene McKinnon, or Maria." she was relatively short, maybe 5' 5", and very petite although she was also very muscular.

The last girl to introduce herself stood eye level with me, "And I," she said hooking an arm with mine while Lily took the other side, "Am Monique Rian but everyone calls me MonRi." She was drop dead gorgeous with mocha colored skin and stick strait dark brown hair that hung to the middle of her back. Her eyes were light brown and lit up as she smiled.

"And I of course am Lily." Came Lily's voice from my left side.

I smiled, "I'm Aris Amory." I said, short and simple. We chatted companionably until we came to a portrait of a fat lady.

"Amortentia." Lily said.

The Fat Lady smiled and the door swung open, "Have a good year dearies." She said before closing again. Lily grinned and her and MonRi led me up the staircase to the girls dormitory, Mary and Maria following.

"You get the bed over here." Lily said pointing to the bed closest to the door. All of my stuff lay unpacked and stowed away already, but I couldn't sleep just yet, I was to energetic. Mary and Mar were out like a light not 5 minutes later, so I talked to MonRi and Lily. I got to know more and more about them and found that I really liked them. They were funny, but sweet. They kinda reminded me of the Marauders.

Finally I asked a question about the one thing that had been bothering me since the Great Feast, "Hey Lily?" I asked.

Lily made a noise of recognition, "What's going on between you and James?" I asked after a moment hesitation.

Lily's eyes darted up and the mention of his name and her eyes filled with hatred, "Potter," Lily fumed, "Is a bloody git, a stupid mindless arrogant toerag!"

MonRi groaned, "Oh not this again!" MonRi exclaimed, "James just likes to torment Lily by constantly embarrassing her and asking her out in public in the most grand and extravagant fashions." MonRi finished with an overdramatic flourish and, pretending to be Lily, started to moan about how horrid her life was and how dreary it would be in the future.

I giggled, "Oh but James isn't half bad!" I said, "He's a funny bloke!" MonRi and Lily looked at me incredulously.

"You've made friends with the infamous Marauders?!" Lily exclaimed

"No!" MonRi cried a hand over her heart, "Our newest babe's been tainted!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic!" I said rolling my eyes, "They really are good blokes!"

Lily snorted, "Ya and I'm an illegal anigmous!" The smile that had previously been on my face faded a little.

MonRi and Lily looked concerned, "Aris?" asked Lily.

"Are you alright hun?" came MonRi's voice. I forced a smile and nodded even as scenes played in the back of my mind.. Me and my once-upon-a-time best friend, Hanalie Diagmire racing to the lake by my house, me and her giggling over boys, me and her painting our nails, me and her learning about becoming anigmous. We had grown up together and been the best of friends only to have her-

"Aris!" Lily cried shaking my shoulders I blinked and looked around. It seems I had become lost in thought. There was another girl in our dorm now. She had pin strait black hair reaching to just above her waist, and lightly tanned skin.

Her dark blue eyes latched on to my own pale blue and she sneered, "Having a mental breakdown already newbie?"

Lily turned on her, "Shut up and leave her alone Diana." She said her voice cold. Diana turned her gaze to Lily scowled and then turned to her bed closing the curtains firmly behind her. Lily turned her gaze back to me, her expression softening, and "Don't listen to her." She said quietly, "Now what was all that about?"

I gulped, "It's nothing!" I answered quickly. Lily and MonRi glared, "Honest! It's nothing just old memories is all." I forced a weak smile but they didn't say anything, obviously not buying it, but it technically _was_ true so…

Lily and MonRi decided to just drop it and Lily finally said, after a moment of silence. "Let's head off to bed! We have classes bright and early!" Lily said with forced cheer I smiled at her attempt and nodded climbing into my bed. I closed the curtains and waited till everyone's breathing evened out. I let the tears that had been pricking at my eyes fall silently down my cheeks. I shoved all the memories out of my mind and bit down on my hand stifling a sob. I wiped my eyes and buried my face in the pillow willing myself to think of anything else. Eventually I drifted off thinking about the boys and their strange similarities to the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Chicoes! This is my 2nd chappie. Dont forget to read and review, so i know if ive made an error, you know, cause im human and we do that, also tell me if there is anything i need to improve on. I had this edited like 3 times by Carlsbad, so if u hate tell me so i can fire her! And myself...she's to nice to me sometimes...anyways, ya oh two more things**

**Sirius-Loey: Thank you so much for your reviewing! Im really glad you like it! :}**

**Disclaimer:-snorts- if i owned the Harry Potter series i would be swimming in money right now...sadly though, my dream has yet to come true...hmm i wish i was a witch. . !**

Chapter 2:

I was woken the next morning by Lily.

She pulled my curtains open, "Good morning sunshine." She said in a singsong voice. I groaned and grabbed blindly for my pillow, which had been so cruelly yanked from under my head. When I found it I hurled it at an unsuspecting Lily who turned and gave me a stern look, "Now now missy you need to get your butt out of bed!" She said.

I sighed and rolled out from under my warm covers before calling dibs on the shower. I stuck my tongue out as everyone started complaining, "Sucks to be you!" I said. After everyone was ready we all headed down to breakfast. I saw the boys and headed towards them while the girls followed reluctantly.

I plopped down besides Sirius stealing the toast on the way to his mouth. "Hey!" He shouted "That's my toast!" I stuck my tongue out. As you can tell I was in a very mature mood this morning.

"Finders keepers!" I replied biting into the toast. He grumbled and started making another piece. Everything was fine, until James noticed Lily, sitting quite awkwardly at the seat beside him, the only one she could find.

"Hey Lily-Flower! Fancy going to Hogsmead with me, you know when the trips start?" He said throwing an arm around her. I groaned and Sirius snickered, Lily's glare would have frozen water.

She shrugged the arm off, "I would NOT fancy a date with YOU _Potter_!" she hissed. He just smiled and tried a different tactic. I turned to Sirius, who was still watching them, snickering,

I punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Hey!" he said rubbing his shoulder.

I shrugged, "Love tap."

I said before turning to my breakfast, "Oh you love me now?" he asked with a flirtatious wink.

I snorted, "Of course dahling! You're ma' one and only!." And with a flirty bat of my eyelashes, and a wink, I headed out, having already gotten my schedule. "See you guys later!" I shouted over my shoulder.

My first class was Potions with the Slytherin's. We ended up getting assigned seats, 2 Gryffindor's-2 Slytherin's to 1 table. I got paired with MonRi, a boy named Warner Macnair, and another boy named Severus Snape. I barely got through the class. Macnair kept hitting on me and I felt so strangely slimy by the end of it. I sat through a grueling class of Double Charms before heading to lunch. When I got there I headed to the girls, who had sat as far from the Marauders as possible. Lily was talking animatedly to MonRi and Maria who were watching her, amused.

I plopped down beside Lily and proclaimed loudly, "I am so very very VERY hungry!" Interrupting Lily as I rubbed my flat stomach, pinching the clinging fat there, and frowning, "I'm getting fat!" I mumbled to myself. Lily and MonRi rolled their eyes as Maria looked down at her own flat, fat free stomach, causing me to scowl. Lily started talking again, and all 3 girls tuned out my incoherent rambling. To this I started pouting, and gave them all my best "kicked-puppy" look. They all took one look at me and started apologizing and I soaked it up, laughing on the inside. I eventually excused myself, getting bored, and walking over to the boys, when I got within hearing range I started hearing snatches of the conversation. It seemed to be about astronomy. When I got closer they finally noticed me and shut up, Remus casting a wary look at me. I frowned and sat beside James.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, keeping my voice light as I grabbed a french-fry and popped it into my mouth.

The boys exchanged a glance before Sirius, the best liar of the group, replied with, "Just tan astronomy project we have to do by next Thursday, nothing too big really." I looked at them all, suspicious hanging heavily in my mind, they all looked at me with innocent doe-eyes. I eventually gave up, deciding I didn't really care. With a shrug I started questioning Sirius, James, and Remus about their classes, while Peter sat watching silently observing our behavior. It was starting to freak me out…

After lunch I found Lily waiting for me at the entrance to the Great Hall and we walked towards Arithmacy, groaning the whole way about how unfair my life was. The truth was I loved Arithmacy, but we had it with _Ravenclaws_, and as far as I could tell that would mean an uneventful and studious class period and I don't know if I can stand that.

The day just got more boring from there. I was barely awake when I walked into the hall for dinner. I looked around, seeing the Marauders and falling unceremoniously onto the bench leaning into James with a tired sigh. They ignored me and I listened to their conversation about Qudditch Tryouts, I knew that Sirius was a beater, and that James was a chaser, but that's about it. They had gone into great detail about it on the train, and I could probably watch it and not be confused, but I was far from an expert. I ended up falling asleep on James's shoulder and they helped me to my dorm, where MonRi and Lily took me, looking stunned, and then they started to question them, but eventually stopped when I started to moan about how they were just helping me, and how I was incredibly tired. I retired to bed that night, imaging the replay I was going to get in the following days

It was just after a week of grueling classes, after all my classes had finished for that day, when I walked into the common room and saw James, Remus and Sirius near the fire at the heart of it. I fell onto James and Sirius, who sat unsuspecting, on the couch. I stretched out so my head was in Sirius's lap and my feet in James's.

"Aris!" they both cried exasperated.

"Jamie, Siri!" I cried in the same tone before making myself comfortable, "So. How are my boys?" I asked.

James groaned, "Tired. And don't call me Jamie!"

"I second that!"Sirius practically shouted.

"My ears!" I complained, covering them.

Remus snickered before replying, "Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Me? Aris Amory? Homework?" and barked a short laugh, "Not gonna happening." Remus frowned while Sirius and James laughed.

With a scowl Remus turned to us, "Homework is important! Just because you guys are naturally smart doesn't mean you shouldn't put at least some effort into it!" he said. Me, James, and Sirius broke into laughter.

"If we don't have to do the work why should we?!" I said through my huffs of laughter at an annoyed Remus. Remus snorted and proclaimed he was going to do his homework where "good, studious students go to work", so the library. He would get over it I guess.

"We might as well name you an honorary Maraudette!" James joked.

Sirius seemed to be thinking about it, "You know…that's not a bad idea." He said slowly.

James blinked, "What?" he said after a moment

Sirius shrugged and looked at him, "She has the amazing smarts, the undeniably good looks," at this Sirius flipped his hair and I covered my mouth to hide a smile, "Plus she could give us a link to the chicks." He said waggling his eyebrows, I slapped him on the arm.

"You're a perv!" I said with a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"But you love me!" he said, a goofy grin lighting up his face, I rolled my eyes, letting him see I was just kidding with a small smile.

Abruptly, Sirius got up, "My pillow!" I cried, and then James got up to, "My footrest! No!" I cried. They just laughed and jogged up the stairs to their dorm.

"Well get back to you later!" Sirius called.

I sighed and then trudged up the stairs. About halfway up some idiot –cough- Sirius -cough- decided to step on the bottom stair because there isn't a better way to get someone's attention that changing the stairs there walking up into a slide. (I hope you noted my sarcasm.)

I tumbled down landing at his feet and scowled, "Really Siri?!" I grumbled using him as leverage to get up.

Sirius helped me before standing up strait and setting his mouth in a hard line, "I would like to be the first to formally welcome you, Aris Sylvia Amory, to the Marauders, as an honorary Maraudette. Do you agree to be, troublesome, rude, incredibly gorgeous, secretly smart, and break every rule possible with us?" He said, his tone serious and official.

I stared back, mock-serious as well, "I solemnly swear Mr. Sirius sir. Thank you for this great honor!" And what an honor it was, from what I had heard, they were legends at this school. I clapped my heels together and saluted him. We stayed like this for as long as we could before we couldn't stand it anymore and broke down into peals of laughter.

When we calmed down I looked up at him, "Thanks Siri, although I think your fan club might kill me!' I whispered in mock-fear, at the last words. We exchanged a look and then broke down laughing again which earned me more glares from hid fan club. All in all, it's been a fabulous day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :} Thank you all so much for reviewing, and following. I hope you like this chapter. If not, i dont mind you telling me, promise! i need to knw that stuff :} Anyways, this is the 3rd chapter, hehe duh!, and the last oe i had pre-written, so if it takes me a while to update, im so-so-so sorry but im probably writting another chapter. Anyways,**

**littledevilgirl:thank you so much for the review, and ya! i wanted to do that, but i wasnt really sure how i wanted to develop the character. Thank you for the basis, Do i have your official approval to use your ideas? I hope so :} once again thxs for the review!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own J. anything :/**

Chapter 3:

Days blurred into weeks and I feel into a routine: get woken by a screaming Lily, go down to breakfast and enjoy a meal filled with bickering (-cough- James and Lily –cough-, that boy just won't give up!), go to morning classes so I can get hit on by countless boys –ugh- (just kidding, it wasn't that many, and I didn't mind at all), enjoy a quiet lunch with the girls, more classes and flirting, a loud dinner with the Marauders, a little bit of hanging out in the common room (mostly with the boys, but I alternate), a bit of homework, and then I would go to sleep. I also learned about Sirius's womanizing ways, applauding any girl that ended up sitting with us at breakfast or dinner for more than one day. I had managed to control my gag reflex around them. They were just so…_sappy _and _fake_. I could see why Sirius got tired of them so quickly. My weekends were filled with sleeping, pranks, and girl talk, you know, the usual, but when Hogsmead weekends started up I jumped at the chance to get out.

MonRi and Lily quickly became my closest friends (besides the Marauders) and we often went together. It was a Saturday today, I sat In the dorm room practically wailing I was so bored. MonRi had a date with some hot and mysterious bloke from Ravenclaw, Comal, I think his name is, and Lily was off studying for an upcoming Transfiguration test on Monday. Honestly that girl works to hard. I huffed before deciding I'd just go see what the boys were doing. I trotted up the steps to the boys dorm, considered knocking, then busted in like I owned the place. Sirius was just pulling his shirt on, and he sent a grin my way. I gave him my best scowl.

I sunk onto Sirius's bed, "Ugh save me from eternal boredom!" I practically yelled muffling my words in his pillow. It smelled really good. I was totally gonna steal it. It's not like he needed it anyway….

"We can't." said James emerging from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, drying his wet hair with a towel.

I crossed my arms and pouted, "Why not?"

"Cause we have a Marauder meeting." Replied Peter from under his bed, now what was he doing down there?

"But I'm an honorary Marauder. A Maraudette! You have to let me go to!" I whined, covertly yanking the pillow behind my back when no one was looking.

"Sorry Ari, but we can't!" Sirius said. Peter emerged from the bottom of his bed holding a piece of parchment which he promptly slipped into his sweater. My curiosity peaked for a second before my attention returned to James and Sirius who were just walking through the door of their dorm.

I jumped up, "Hey! You have to let me go! C'mon!" I cried

James looked back, "Sorry no can do, this is strictly us four." He said. I watched, seething, as they all walked out of the dorm.

Sirius popped his head in after a moment and looked at me as sternly as Sirius could, "Stay!"

I glared crossing my arms, "I'm not a dog!"

Sirius smirked, "Could've fooled me!" he said before running from the room, avoiding the shoe I had thrown his way. I glared at the spot his face had been before an idea came to mind. A mischievous smile spread across my face. I had a powerful tool; I might as well use it. I headed down to the lake quickly, knowing this was where they held there "meeting's".

I found a fairly large tree and hid behind it, quickly transforming. I stepped out as my anigmous, a rather average golden retriever with my same pale blue eyes. My hair was even the same shade as the hair I had in human form. I pranced over to the boys to find them already engaged in a game with a rather large, scruffy, black dog. He was HUGE. My gosh. I trotted close enough for them to notice and sat down, my tail curled elegantly around my paws and my head cocked as I surveyed them. They all stopped and looked at me. I noticed Sirius was missing.

James nudged the dog who was staring at me curiously, "Hey Padfoot, looks like we found you a girlfriend!" I laughed inwardly. I turned my eyes from James to the dog-bear thing. His eyes were a strange gray color. Weird they looked so familiar. The dog stepped closer, circling me, my nose picked up a familiar smell. Wait! Pieces clicked into place. The dog had grey eyes, Sirius wasn't present at the moment, _and_ this dog-bear smelled _just like him_! Crap he better not find out this was me!

He glanced at me curiously, probably trying to pinpoint how, when, why, anything really. Just like how I had done.

He eventually turned away when James started laughing, "I think you're in love Paddy!" he cried, Sirius growled, and crouched down, pouncing playfully on an unsuspecting James. I laughed enjoying the peacefulness of the moment. The roughhousing continued until James finally cried uncle.

James's grin looked like it would split his face, "I've never seen you get so worked up over a girl Pads!"

Sirius shifted back, and scowled, "Shut it Prongs!" he growled

James let another laugh slip before calming down, "I'm so glad we learned how to become anigmous!" he said, "It's great, we get to go with Moony on the full moon plus we have are stellar nicknames!" I huffed a small laugh at the use of the word stellar before trotting over and laying down in front of them with my head on my paws.

Sirius glanced at me, "Hey guys, this might sound crazy but that dog's really familiar." He said, I gave him a wolfy smile, "Those eyes…they look familiar, and when I was in dog form…she smelled so familiar!" his eyes were a little glazed and I didn't want him thinking too much about that so I got up and gave him a big doggy kiss, right on the cheek.

Sirius recoiled in disgust and frantically wiped at his cheek while the others chuckled at his idiocy.

"I think she likes you!" James said laughing. I snorted, ya right! He was such a douche; alas he was also one of my best mates…I shook myself and prodded Sirius with my nose. He gave in and scratched behind my ears. I sighed in contentment and lay down next to him. I kept my ears tuned into their conversation. I learned that James was a Stag, which explained Prongs, and Peter was a rat, which, sort of explained Wormtail. The only thing that confused me was Remus's nickname. Moony? They also kept going on about the full moon and playing together then, maybe they had made it a tradition? And they had just given Remus the nickname because he was so in love with Astronomy? I wasn't sure but I soon found myself drifting. Sirius was lulling me slowly to sleep… The sound of paper rustling caught my attention, and I looked up, towards Peter who was holding the scrap of parchment he had retrieved from under his bed.

He looked around quickly before unfolding the paper and holding his wand to the paper muttering, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I watched in amazement as the ink started to slowly bleed into the parchment, forming lines, dots, and shapes, slowly forming the layout of Hogwarts. My eyes widened as I looked at the map, watching footsteps with different names moving about. I felt a brief panic as I searched for my name, breathing a sigh of relief as I realized it must not show up while I'm in anigmous. I listened to the boys talk, and plan their newest pranks. Soon I was back in the lull of pleasure as Sirius scratched behind my ears.

Luckily, the boys eventually finished the latest planning and they decided to engage me and Padfoot in a game of fetch, which I was expert at, if I do say so myself. I always got the stick before Sirius. He was so much bigger and way too bulky. I was nimble and fast. I made sure he knew I was gloating by trotting circles around him and playfully nipping at him before darting just out of the reach of his snapping jaws. The boys eventually went to go sit back down, but Padfoot and I just kept playing, it ending in a game of tug-of-war. Eventually I lost, not having the strength to get the stick from him.

James called Padfoot back over and I wilted in disappointment. Sirius seemed to notice my unhappiness and he quickly reassured me, "We'll be here the same time next Saturday. Why don't you meet us then?" he said

I gave a nod before turning and trotting away, my ears once again pricked up. I heard James say something about me understanding Sirius but I just kept walking till I got to the tree. A quick glance revealed no one and I quickly changed back to Aris before making a big show of stomping down to the lake where the boys were retreating.

"I officially hate you guys!" I exclaimed when they were in hearing distance. I crossed my arms and glared, "I can't believe you ditched me for the _lake_!"

They all laughed, "Aw c'mon Aris cheer up, we'll hang out with you now!" James said throwing an arm around my shoulder and steering me, with them, towards Hogwarts.

"Well I still hate you!" I escaped from James's grasp, "And just so you know, I have done something to make you all suffer for you're wrongdoings!" Okay maybe stealing Sirius's pillow wasn't really a huge punishment, but hey! Sirius would be complaining non-stop! I gave them my same wolfy smile from my earlier anigmous form before skipping away in a _very _mature way (not). As I was just sitting down on my bed I heard Sirius shout my name from outside the dorm room door, honestly, how did he get up here?

I grinned and poked my head out of the door, "Yes Siri dear?" I said my voice dripping in honey sweetness.

"Where," he replied his eyes narrowed, "Is my pillow?"

I pretended to ponder it before snapping my fingers as if I had just figured it out, "Oh, that, well you see I wanted a snuggle buddy and your pillow was just begging to be taken so…I took it." I finished with a ditzy smile, twirling my hair around my pointer finger. A very successful imitation of his other girlfriends.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Well can I have it back? I need it to sleep."

I pouted, "What?!" I asked, mock-shocked, " You cant separate us! We have already formed a bond! You wouldn't want to destroy young-love would you?" I gave him large puppy dog eyes.

He scowled, "Fine! Keep the stupid pillow!" he huffed before stomping off. He went off and skulked with James who had undoubtedly had been rejected by a one Mrs. Lily Evans (again.) I felt a small smile curl my lips before I turned and walked back into my dorm, falling onto my bed. With a sigh I rolled over, burying my face in the pillow. I inhaled, remembering the events of the lake, and giggled. Soon enough my giggles became full blown laughs and it wasn't long before I hit the ground with a soft –thunk- clutching my stomach in pain.

I looked up to see a bewilder Lily staring down at me, "Aris? What is the matter with you? I came in here and you were on the ground. _Laughing_!" I opened my mouth before collapsing into giggles again.

Once I had calmed down again I got up, my legs a little shaky before saying, "Nothing just something I did to the boys earlier."

Lily laughed, "What did you do this time?"

I considered telling her about the whole anigmous thing but then decided she' just flip out, 'Nothing Lils. I just stole Siri's pillow is all."

Lily eyebrows climbed and she smirked, "You sure have a thing or him don't you?" she asked her voice teasing. I gaped at her, she was obviously mental!

"Of course not! I just wanted to get back at them for ditching me! Now they have to deal with a whining Sirius and Siri has no pillow to sleep on!" I laughed at the thought and Lily joined me.

Lily grinned, "If you get together with Sirius by the end of this year you owe me 5 galleons though." She said

I laughed, "It will be you! Dearest Lily, who will pay up to me!" I said brushing of what she had said casually.

I decided to steer her mind elsewhere, before it decided to delve deeper into the topic, "Well I saw James down there pouting, what did you do to him?"

Lily huffed, "What did _I_ do to _him. _I think the right question is what did _he _do to _me_! That stupid insufferable _git_!"

MonRi and Maria had walked in in the middle of Lily's rant. I heard MonRi groan and mumble, "Dammit, not again!" Lily started talking about James's latest attempt at wooing her which consisted of a bouquet of roses and fire, I was really starting to think Lily was gonna give in; they had chemistry, although you did have to look a little deeper to see it.

Eventually, to everyone's obvious relief, MonRi got up and clamped a hand on Lily's mouth, "Okay we get it!" she cried, obviously annoyed. Lily pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Maria spoke, "You know Aris she's right." She said.

"That James is an insufferable git who she wishes would be sent to Antarctica so she would never have to see his face or feel his presence again?" was my intelligent reply.

"No! I meant about your liking Sirius. You're always flirting and your already best friends. You even call him Siri! No one calls him that, not unless they want to be hexed into next Tuesday! When are you guys gonna get together?" She said, slightly irritated

I gaped while MonRi laughed, "She is right hun, your gonna end up together someday!" At seeing my glare she hastily added, "Oh look! Time for my evening snog! Ta-ta dearies!" as she rushed from the room my eyes burning holes in her back.

Lily snickered, "Don't get so worked up Aris." She said grinning at me

I scowled and threw my hands in the air, "I don't like him!"

"But-!" she started

"I don't! I swear!" I cried.

She looked at me, surveying me. Eventually she sighed, "I believe you…but you guys would be so cute together!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, trying to force down the slight heat creeping to my cheeks, 'You know," I started with a grin, "I can't wait to see the day you finally give into James." Lily's jaw dropped and she looked so positively horrified that I was soon clutching a stitch in my side from laughing to hard. Lily was glaring at me and Maria was laughing along with me.

MonRi soon joined us, a content smile on her face. Her hair was slightly mussed, and her lipstick was smeared, I smirked, "Well someone had fun." I said to her, my eyes sparkling.

MonRi winked, "Me and Camlin's snogging session got quite…heated." She said. I pretended to gag, and Lily and Maria laughed. We all talked for about an hour before Lily called lights out and we all begrudgingly obeyed, whining the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear lord.** **First thing on my list, I AM SO SORRY! Me and Carlsbad meant to post this a while ago, but, well, she had a biology thing, and i had people visiting so...Okay second thing, this chapter is definately not a favorite of mine, its boring and im really sorry about that. Okay, so read and review plz! Im really sorry! Truly, i am. Okay ill let you get to reading now.**

Chapter 4:

"Fake. She is so beyond fake!" I exclaimed. I then put on my ditzy fan-girl face, twirling a piece of my hair around my finger. "Oh Siriiiii, you are soooo funny. And so smart! I just love watching your games! They show off those big muscles of yours!" My doe eyes dropped from my face and I scowled, watching Charlene Markelle flirt with Sirius, who looked peeved at her insistence. She was about the only girl that he couldn't stand. Apparently back in 4th year, she and James had gone out, but she had cheated on him. 6 times. She was on the Marauder's black list, and mine to, although she remained constant in her attacks on Sirius- the only one boy in the school who had turned her down.

Lily hmmed a response, watching James as he talked to Remus and Peter, his movements exaggerated and his eyes alight as he spoke. His usual self-arrogant smirk was gone, replaced by a childish grin. Lily watched, seemingly fascinated. I momentarily forgot about Charlene, instead feeling my inner demon rise up and grin in malicious glee. I could tell Lily was falling for James. She didn't realize this of course, but I had an extensive history in matters of the heart. Plus I was a veela, it was like my 6th sense.

I grinned. "You should just take a picture, at least that way you could stare without the chance of him looking over and seeing you staring at him like a lovesick puppy." Lily jerked, her head snapping over to me. "No. Doe." I added as an afterthought, remembering James's anigmous form.

Her cheeks flushed. "I wasn't staring!" she said hotly, the glow in her cheeks remaining. I rolled my eyes in a _'Ya and I'm a Hippogriff' _gesture, and decided it best to change the subject. I turned back to glaring at Charlene. Charlene Jaesmynne Montaneyea Markelle, bane of my existence. She was a metamorphagous, one of the reasons for her overall stunning appearance. She had curly blond hair with light pink and blue highlights (a piece of which she was currently twisting around her manicured finger), and opalescent blue eyes, usually. Her eyes and hair tended to express how she was feeling. They turned black, solid black, when she was angry, the same with her hair (I should know, I had made her do it quite a few times.) Her eyes turned green when she was really jealous; I had noticed this when I was talking to Sirius and saw her glaring at me, her eyes light green with envy. She was the Hufflepuff Queen, and just Sirius's type. She wasn't as ditzy and girly as she acted though; she was one of the top in out grade (behind Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Maria, and me) and had a VERY strong right hook- trust me, I've experienced it- but she got a broken nose in return, so it's all good.

Lily noticed my scrutinized and she raised a delicate dark red eyebrow. "Jealous?" she asked, her voice light.

I snorted. "Hardly. She just rubs me the wrong way, and she won't leave Sirius alone." Lily scrutinized me before turning around and watching the interaction of Charlene and Sirius.

Lily got up, brushing imaginary lint of her robes. "Okay, let's go save him." I raised my eyebrows at her, surprised, but joined her as she walked over to greet Sirius. We arrived just in time to see Charlene lean in, presumably to whisper something in a husky breath. As soon as we got within 5 feet, I was hit by the smell of her jasmine and vanilla perfume. I tried my hardest not choke on the cloying sweet scent; I barely succeeded, merely pulling a face.

"Hey Siri!" I said brightly, interrupting her. She pulled back her eyes showing annoyance, then rage as she saw my face. I ignored her and her quickly darkening glare. "What are you up to?" I asked. Sirius's face registered relief as he turned to me. His eyes flicked to Charlene, her black eyes narrowed at us as her equally black hair whipped around her shoulders. The black actually went well with the bright pink baby-tee stretched much too tight across her chest. It also complimented her dark-wash painted on jeans, and tan moccasins.

He focused back on me, "Nothing much, what are you girls up to?" he asked, his eyes pleading for me to save him.

Lily answered before I could, "We were just headed off to the library to do some studying. You promised to come along this time," she said. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, effectively fabricating a flirty look.

Sirius blinked, and then grinned, "I do believe I did!" he said, holding out an arm for each of us. I hooked my arm through his right, Lily through his left, and we walked off, chatting, leaving a fuming Charlene behind us with a few stunned onlookers. Why stunned you ask? Sirius had just left Charlene for me and Lily AND _Lily_ had been flirting with Sirius. People were freaked out, heck, I was freaked out.

As soon as we were in the hallway, and far away from any witnesses, Lily unhooked her arm from Sirius's. "You owe me one, Black," she hissed, her voice low. Yet her eyes didn't speak of anger or hatred, they were bright with laughter- probably at the scene we had just created. Most people figured Lily was uptight, but she actually got a thrill out of making a scene and creating drama.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah," he said, "thanks Tiger-Lily. Very impressive acting." He ruffled her hair playfully and she scowled, trying to smooth it down again. I looked at the two of them, a smile playing on my lips. "You two," I said, with an exasperated shake of my head. They both laughed, and, by unspoken agreement, we headed towards the kitchen. Sirius ticked the pear, and we all stepped into the loud room.

A small house-elf in rags appeared before us. It bowed, and turned to each of us in turn, "Mr. Black, Miss. Amory, and Miss. Evans. How can Tee-Dee help you today?" she squeaked.

Lily gave the elf a kind smile. "I would like a glass of water and a slice of chocolate cake, please," she said.

"The same for me please," I said as the  
elf turned towards me.

Sirius snorted. "Having a glass of water with a piece of cake doesn't make it any less fattening, you know," he said. Lily gave him a glare, and I slapped him upside the head. He grinned, still rubbing the back of his head and turned towards Tee-Dee. "I would like some pumpkin juice, a treacle tart, and some pumpkin pastries. Please," he added when we glared at him. Tee-Dee bowed, and just like that, she was gone. I turned to Sirius. "Okay. So a glass of water and chocolate is much to fattening, but a whole treacle tart, pumpkin juice, and, most likely, 6 pumpkin pastries isn't? You do realize that is almost 2,000 more calories, right? I mean, you do realize that eating all of that is going to increase your chances of going into cardiac arrest at a younger age right? If you go into cardiac arrest, that could lead to even WORSE problems, the end result, obviously, being an abrupt death, probably in your early to mid-50's."

Sirius's face was comical, a mix between surprise and fascination. "…You're such a nerd. You know that, right?" he finally said.

I gave him a bright smile. "Why, Siri! I don't believe I know what you're talking about!" I saw Lily roll her eyes in my peripheral vision as Sirius laughed. We all headed towards the table in the back corner of the kitchen, Lily and I discussing medical terms and Sirius watching us, utterly confused. He was smart, sure, but he didn't have the love for medicine I did, nor the tendency to study EVERYTHING that he could possibly get his hands on, like Lily. I didn't take long for our food to show up and we ate in silence, until a mysterious sound chimed in the air, barely distinguishable from the hustle and bustle of the kitchen. Sirius stuffed the last of his pumpkin pastry in his mouth and pulled a small mirror out of his pocket.

Lily snorted. "Are you really so vain as to carry around a mirror in your pocket?" She shook her head, displeased.

Sirius just grinned and turned to the mirror. "Hey James!" he said. Overly-cheery, he caused Lily to choke on her water as James voice floated from the mirror. "Hey, Sirius! Where are you? We need to talk about the next transfor-"

Sirius abruptly cut him off. "I'm in the kitchen, with Aris and Lily." I heard him put a little emphasis on our names.

James's voice was hasty as he instead said: "That Transfiguration project! Will you come give your input?"

Lily rolled her eyes putting down her glass of water. "You can go ahead and just talk about it now, I already know," she said.

Sirius's eyes bugged. "You _know_?!" he cried. "For how long?!" he continued.

Lily looked at him coolly. "2nd year is when I found out. I'm smart Sirius; I was suspicious, so I did some research. It didn't take me long once I focused on the main things: he disappears every month around the full moon, he's always so sick before and after it, and he has all those scars." She ticked each of the points off on her fingers in a _duh _voice. I was confused but remained quiet; I probably wouldn't help myself any if I admitted that I had no clue what they were talking about.

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "You better not tell anyone; Remus doesn't need to go through any more pain than he already does."

Lily blanched. "Of course not! Who do you think I am! _Charlene?!_" she cried.

James spoke up. "Listen to Lily, Sirius; she wouldn't do that." Sirius relented and Lily looked a little stunned, but quickly recovered.

"I don't need _your_ help in solving _my_ arguments, Potter!" she screeched. I rolled my eyes; she was so rude to poor James. James didn't speak up after that, save a few times when Lily and Sirius got into a row. I gathered that Remus was a werewolf; it was a guess really, but I seemed reasonable. It would explain his nickname, Moony. It also explained his extreme fatigue this week, as well as last month. I figured that was also why the boys had become anigmous. From what I had read, being with other animals helped them get through the process. As I was thinking this, Lily happened to bring it up. "I noticed you guys go missing that same night, too." She said a frown curving her lips down; I could practically hear the gears in her mind working. "You realize how incredibly rash and irresponsible that is, don't you?" she said.

Sirius's jaw twitched and he bit out, "We help him through the night."

Lily shook her head. "You could get killed, or infected!" she exclaimed, obviously angered by his idiocy.

Sirius grinned. "We can't get infected Lily, and the cuts and bruises heal over. It's better than Remus ripping himself apart." Sirius shrugged, as though saying he didn't care what happened to him anyways. I concluded that they had indeed become anigmous for Remus. Sometimes they were so loyal to each other that it was scary.

I watched Lily prepare for a lecture, but I cut her off. "Don't," I warned. Lily opened her mouth to protest but I shook my head, quickly silencing her. Sirius glanced at me with a small smile, and I felt myself smile in return, almost involuntary. Apparently, our look lasted longer than was strictly necessary, because Lily cleared her throat softly. Sirius and I looked away quickly, both embarrassed. I felt a blush rise, but I quickly pushed it down. _I don't like him!_ I told myself stubbornly. I made myself believe it, promptly pushing all thoughts of it away and turning to Lily. "We should probably get back," I told her, "they have things they need to talk about," I continued, motioning to Sirius and the mirror, "and so do we." I concluded as she opened her mouth. She looked momentarily pacified. I turned to Sirius. "Are you staying here?" I asked him; he nodded, so I got up, grabbing Lily's arm on my way.

I heard James's voice shout, "Bye Ari! Bye Lily-Flower!" as the portrait door closed and laughed as she glared at the painting.

"Come on," I said, shaking my head slightly, "It's time we got back to the dorms." Lily nodded, and we started walking. She was lagging a little behind, something was clearly bothering her. I slowed down, glancing back at her. "You okay?" I asked.

She hesitated, wringing her fingers, then she blurted, "IthinkilikeJames." The words blurred together.

My eyebrows knitted together. "Huh?" I asked.

Lily sighed. "I think I like James." She tugged at the ends of her hair, something she did when she was trying to solve something particularly confusing, usually in Arithmacy. I forced my smile away as I leaned against the wall next to her, waiting for her to continue.

It only took seconds before she exploded, words pouring from her mouth. "I'm just so confused. He can be such a horrible prat to me; making all kinds of innuendos, and suggestive comments, and it makes me so angry at him and I just want to hex him into next week! Then I'll watch him when he's distracted, or talking to his friends, or any time he _isn't _around me and I just _wish _or once he would smile at me like he does his friends, or that he'll give me a bear hug like he does you. I wish that when he says 'I love you' I could actually believe him, because right now I just feel like he will drop me when I finally give in. When the chase is over, and he realizes I'm not as great as he thinks I am, and that there are so many nicer and prettier and just plain BETTER girls out there. I wish that he could talk to me about more than stupid dates and parties and getting me into bed! I wish he would just try to be my friend, not some stupid dotting idiot that can't stop being a horrible jerk to me for _2 seconds_. I wish I wasn't feeling like this because then I wouldn't have to think about how amazing his eyes are, or how much I like it when he runs his hand through that stupid hair or when he FREAKING SMILES. I wouldn't wish he was all mine, and I wouldn't get jealous when other girls flirt with him and he flirts back, and I wouldn't feel so god damn _confused_!" At the end of her rant she slumped against the wall, seemingly exhausted from her confession. I was surprised she wasn't passed out on the floor, considering how little oxygen she had gotten from the beginning to end of that. I peered at her, silently assessing her. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

I rolled my eyes, Lily was known for being overemotional and overdramatic. She was also a closet romantic; she was in love with epic romances, most of them ending in tragedy. I smiled slightly as her words truly sank in. I nudged her softly. "Can you breathe?" I said. She glanced up at me, fighting a smile as she wiped at her eyes.

With a sigh she gave up and answered my grin with one of her own. "Trust you to ask me the stupidest question possible when I'm in the middle of a huge crisis and an emotional breakdown."

I laughed, there was a slight pause before I spoke up, "I thought it would take you longer to figure it out," I said, resting my head on the stone corridors walls.

Lily's face scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

With a small yawn I stretched, lifting myself from the wall. "I thought it would take you longer to realize you were falling for James. Guess you smarter than I thought." I gave her a smile and offered her my arm. She took it, her face still taking in what I had said. "Wait! I am NOT falling for James! It's just a stupid little crush!" she exclaimed, dropping my arm.

I smiled softly. "You don't believe that, Lily." My voice was gentle, the voice you use when trying to convince an animal you mean it no harm. Lil's eyes went wide, tears welling in her eyes again, "I can't be." She said, her voice shaking, "It's just a little crush!" she repeated.

"Would it really be all that bad to admit you like him more than a little?" I asked, my voice still carefully soothing. Lily's head snapped up, eyes drawn from the cracked floor, "_Yes_." She hissed, anger and fear coloring her voice. I backed off, seeing just how much she didn't want to discuss this. We walked the rest of the way in awkward and tense silence. Her obviously lost in her, and me trying to piece together a plan. When we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Lily snapped out of her daze, feeding her the password. The Fat Lady smiled, and let us in. Lily's eyes instantly fell on James, who sat asleep by the dying fire, the small mirror in his hand, threatening suicide as it was moments from falling from his hand and to the floor.

"Come on, Lily," I whispered, tugging her arm. Lily followed, her eyes reluctantly leaving James's snoring form. When we go to the dorms, Lily grabbed her extra blanket from her trunk and ran down the stairs. I sat staring at the door in confusion until she came back, a slight smile on her face.

I raised my eyebrow at her, bringing her to a hasty reply. "I didn't want him to get cold." Her tone was defensive, but I just gave her a small smile, knowing better than to break our somewhat truce, before turning away and getting ready for bed.

Her next question caught me off guard, making me wish I was hidden beneath my covers. "Why won't you admit you like Sirius?" The question was spoken casually, quietly, but I could hear the wariness in her tone as well as see the tense set of her slender shoulders. I bit back a sigh, closing my eyes, suddenly very tired, and tempted to lash out as Lily had. "Lily, I don't like him like that. I've known him for all of two and a half months. He's my best friend, he's great, but I only think of him as a brother." I was lying through my teeth, and Lily knew it, but I found that lying to myself, and her, was easier than the truth.

I had more than one reason for not admitting I liked Sirius. Aside from being my best friend, there was something else. Something I had told no one. My biggest insecurity, as well as the thing I prided most, my Veela heritage. It is a common problem we Veela's face. We had trouble accepting that someone's love for us was real, and not fabricated by our unearthly beauty and magical aura. All of my past boyfriends had broken my heart, their fascination for me having nothing to do with _me_, just a magic trance where they were ensnared in a trap. Obsession, really, not love or true interest. It was why I had closed myself off from all romantic relationships. Why I wouldn't admit I liked Sirius.

I heard Lily's soft sigh and the creak of her bed as she settled, giving up on me and admitting defeat. I slumped onto my bed, trying to sift through my muddled thoughts. I gave up, forcing my thoughts onto something else. Someone else's budding relationship I couldn't help but celebrate. I gave a soft smile, adding a mental note to talk to James tomorrow about treating Lily like he treats me. I slowly drifted off to sleep, making a list of all the things James needed to _stop_ doing.

* * *

**Plz tell me how this chapter wsa! And if the queen bee is up to par! I dont want you to eternally hate this story so...please review!**


End file.
